


The Ache

by acherik



Series: Charles Looks Like A Rent Boy [5]
Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Booty, Charles You Slut, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherik/pseuds/acherik
Summary: A fight that ends with bruises, but not the kind you'd expect.





	The Ache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_a_dork_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/gifts).



> It's angsty at first but it gets booty smutty.

It started with a fight. A simple disagreement. Just Erik expressing his opinion like he always does. Charles didn't agree with his opinion, making him avoid Erik for the rest of the day. Erik wasn't going to apologize, he didn't do anything wrong. He's too stubborn to anyway.

  
When it came to nighttime, Erik slept away from Charles, his back facing him. Charles didn't say a word. He climbed into bed, facing away from Erik as he slept.

Charles didn't come visit him during lunch the next day. Erik didn't go and seek Charles out either. Erik ignored the ache in his chest that was beginning to form. The ache only grew as the day went on, constantly there as he gave his lessons, pinging every once in awhile when he saw high school couples roam about.

The ache only grew worse as he stayed after hours to grade papers. He was only able to get through half of the assignments he was grading when the ache became unbearable. Charles is making him feel this. Only Charles can make that pain go away.

Erik gets up from his desk and practically runs to the corridor of the school where the science rooms are. He hurries to the lab, hoping to find Charles there, he doesn't. The ache in his chest starts pinging again. _Charles_. Erik's mental voice sounds weak and desperate.

_Erik, what's wrong?_ Charles’ voice sends back, full of concern. _Are you hurt?_

_Yes_. Erik is hurting all over now. _Charles, where are you?_ Erik exits the lab and makes his way to Charles’ study, hoping he’s in there, grading papers like he always is this time of day. Erik finds the door to the study open and empty. _Charles…_

_I'm upstairs. Erik-_ Erik stops listening, his heart's pounding too loudly in his chest to hear anyway. Erik dashes upstairs, halting when Charles meets him at the top. Charles reaches out his hand and caresses Erik's cheek. “Erik, you're burning up. I think you're coming down with a fever.” Erik shakes his head. He doesn't have a fever, he doesn't even feel hot. “Come on,” Charles grabs his hand, Charles is the one who’s warm, and leads him to their bedroom.

Charles sits him down on the edge of their bed, going down to his knees and removing his shoes. Erik feels his ache lighten a little when Charles looks back up at him and gives him a small smile. Charles caresses his cheek again, Erik places his hand over his and places a kiss to his palm. “I'm sorry, Charles.” Erik pulls Charles into his lap, tears starting to sting his eyes.

“I'm sorry too,” Charles hugs him tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I've missed you.”

“I've missed you more,” Erik places a kiss to the side of his head, burying his face in his hair. “I love you, Charles.”

Charles removes himself from his neck and kisses him lightly on the lips. “I love you too, Erik. Are you feeling alright?” Charles asks, concerned, moving his hand up to his forehead. Erik nods, he feels fine. The ache he was feeling completely left and he has Charles, _his_ Charles in his arms again.

“I feel exquisite,” Erik flashed him a smile. “Still not putting on those shorts though.” Charles makes a pout which Erik kisses away. “But you my dear,” Erik moves his hands from Charles’ hips to his butt, “look delicious in them,” Erik gives his butt a light squeeze and starts to kiss his neck.

“Actually love,” Charles pulls away from Erik and gets off of his lap. “I'm wearing something I think you'd like me in a lot more than those shorts.” Erik raises an eyebrow and eyes Charles’ body. “You'll have to undress me to find out.”

Erik grins and stands up. “Oh will I now?” Erik leans in and kisses him as he starts to undo his tie, slipping it free from his collar. Erik moves one hand down to feel Charles’ ass through his black slacks while his other hand unbuttons his shirt.

Charles takes off Erik's tie and shirt as well, having to pull away a couple times for Erik to take his shirt off. Charles fumbles with Erik's belt while Erik quickly gets Charles’ pants off and pulls away, looking confused. “Nothing,” Charles smiles sheepishly as he answers Erik's unspoken question.

“You know me so well,” Erik grins and pulls him back into a kiss, moving his hands down to Charles’ exposed ass and giving it a squeeze. “I think you need to be taught a lesson for going commando all day and not telling me,” Erik says when he pulls away for air. Erik sits back down on the bed and pulls Charles by his wrist, laying him across his lap. Erik places one hand on his back and the other moves to caress his ass. “I love this ass,” Erik squeezes it before hitting it lightly, making Charles moan.

“How mad would you be if I told you I prepped myself du-” Charles’ words are cut off and replaced with a low moan when Erik slaps his ass again, a little harder this time. “Fuck me,” Charles says breathlessly.

Erik obliges and straddles Charles in his lap and lines his cock up with his entrance, rubbing up against it. With his other hand, Erik wraps it around Charles’ neck and pulls him into a kiss, then moving his kisses down to his neck and sucks down hard. Erik moans against his neck as he enters Charles, moving both hands to his ass now and gripping it tightly as he starts to thrust into him. Erik removes himself from his neck to look at him. They lock eyes as Erik continues his movements. Charles’ blue eyes are clouded with lust and affection as he gives Erik a small smile. “I love you, Charles.” Erik matches his smile and kisses him.

“I love you too, Erik,” Charles kisses him again and moans against his mouth. Their breaths started to quicken and the hands on Charles’ ass gripped even harder as they both moaned out each other's names as they came.

Charles removed himself from his lap and took his hand as they walked to the bathroom. Charles turned on the shower and pulled Erik in with him, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss.

-  
Charles wakes up the next morning and feels an ache on his lower body. He cranes his neck to look behind him and his butt has blue and purple bruises in the shape of hands. Charles turns to look at Erik who's still asleep, a small smile on his face. Charles lets out a light laugh and nuzzles himself back in the crook of Erik's neck and goes back to sleep, a smile on his face as he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna thank E for the summary <33


End file.
